Project Summary The science underlying symptom etiology, the symptom experience, and symptom management has advanced substantially over the last few decades. Yet little is known about the biobehavioral underpinnings of many symptoms or the ways in which biological and behavioral factors interact during the symptom experience. Even less is known about symptom management strategies that can effectively target both biological and behavioral components of the symptom response. Genomics represents an essential focus for the advancement of biobehavioral symptom science and for provision of nursing care that is individualized to the precise needs of patients. There has been growing recognition of the critical role that genomics will play in enabling effective assessment and management of symptoms. The purpose of this supplement is to prepare two predoctoral nursing students to conduct genomic research in symptom science, and to augment the genomics content in an existing training program that is preparing nurse scientists for biobehavioral research careers in symptom science. Upon completion of the program, trainees will have the knowledge and skills necessary to: 1) design and conduct genomic research on symptoms and health-related outcomes, 2) employ multi-method, genomic approaches to the study of symptoms and the testing of symptom management strategies, and 3) translate genomic research findings into recommendations for symptom prevention, assessment and management. The predoctoral curriculum includes standard PhD requirements at UCSF School of Nursing, 3 symptom-specific courses, 4 courses addressing genomics (candidate gene analysis, analysis and interpretation of gene expression data, use of non-invasive biospecimens for analysis of DNA markers, ethical considerations in genomic and genetic research), and a research residency in a genomics laboratory. The interdisciplinary faculty group has significant expertise in genomics and symptom science, including six faculty in the School of Nursing and six affiliated faculty from the School of Medicine at UCSF. Preparing nurse scholars to advance symptom science through rigorous research training in genomic research is essential for improved understanding of the symptom experience and better management of symptoms by patients and clinicians. The UCSF School of Nursing is in a unique position to provide genomic training in symptom science because of its strong research programs in the field, its history of successful research training, and its ongoing collaboration with other Departments, Centers and Institutes at UCSF that are involved in both genomic and symptom-related research.